Mesoporous material has a pore size distribution of 2 to 50 nm and is a porous material between microporous material and macroporous material. The pore size distribution of the mesoporous material makes itself remain high specific surface areas and at the same time offers large adsorption and reaction space for bulky molecules and also remains good structural stability. Therefore, mesoporous materials, such as mesoporous silicon, mesoporous carbon and mesoporous metal oxide materials, have been widely studied in recent years.
Metal oxides that usually function as catalysts' active components are loaded onto carriers with high specific surface areas to prepare the catalysts. The simplest preparation method is impregnation method, which briefly speaking refers to that mixing the prepared carriers with metallic saline solution so that metal elements absorb on surfaces or pore channels of the carriers, after filtration, drying, calcination and other steps, the materials having catalytic activities are finally obtained. However, the method has many deficiencies: the active components, namely the metal oxides, have bad dispersibility on surfaces of carriers, which leads to such phenomenon as agglomeration and thus decreases the number of the active sites; during the process of the use of materials, the metal oxides that are on the surfaces of the carriers are very likely to become detached, resulting in the loss of the active components. In addition, there are some other preparation methods such as sol-gel method, gas phase precipitation method, ion exchange method, co-precipitation method and so on. However, these methods, since some of them have complicated preparation processes and some others have low loading capacities, can be improved. Therefore, it is of great significance to study on mesoporous composite metal oxide materials with simple preparation processes, high specific surface area, good dispersibility and high loading capacities of the active components and high stability.